Spoiled
by Serena Gemini
Summary: A dream of Harry's He and Sirius have a much needed talk. Spoilers!


Spoiled  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If i did, Sirius WOULD NOT be dead!  
  
A/N: SPOILERS HERE! If you haven't read HPOoTP, DO NOT read this fic.!! O yah, i'm not tryin to indent...hehehe...it wastes my time...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An owl flew through an open bedroom at Number 4, Privet Drive and landed on a desk. It hooted softly and clicked it's beak impatiently.  
  
Harry Potter looked over in the direction of the large bird and went over to it slowly. He grabbed a piece from a small bag on the table and paid the bird. He took his mail and the owl flew away.  
  
Harry took what the owl had delivered to his bed. He looked at it. The Daily Prophet's moving pictures stared up at him, smiling or scowling or anything in between. He didn't care though, not bothering to opening up to the front page until he saw something in the bottom right-hand corner of the front page.  
  
What he saw was a very small picture of his Godfather, Sirius Black, followed by an even smaller column having to do with him.  
  
Harry's eyes tore through the words as Sirius's picture stared blankly up at him.  
  
Charges May Be Dropped in Black Case  
  
After learning of the death of Sirius Black, alleged murderer of twelve muggles and one wizard, some Ministry of Magic workers want an inquiry into  
the charges of murder that he was convicted of fourteen years ago. Some  
believe that he was innocent.  
"Oh yes, of course Black was innocent, I know it, Peter Pettigrew is an  
unregistered Animagous, and he cut off his own finger to escape being  
sentenced to Azkaban." Says Arthur Weasley, Dept. of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. "Mr. Pettigrew slid through our grasp almost three years ago, and thus escaped to Lord Voldemort, thus helping him return to power  
almost two years ago." Reports Albus Dumbledore, current Head Master of  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry....  
  
Harry didn't bother to read any further. He tore Sirius's picture from the newspaper and threw the rest away. Harry then got up and went to his trunk, rummaging through it. He pulled out the photo album Hagrid had given him and flipped to an empty page. He placed the photo on the page and it became attached instantly. Harry then shut the book gingerly and returned it to his trunk.  
  
Harry went to lay on his bed and then closed his eyes. Slowly, he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"Harry..." called a distant sounding voice, "Harry...Harry..." called the voice, sounding closer.  
  
"Who's there?" Harry called back. he spun around looking for the voice's owner. No one was there.  
  
"Harry, it's me." said the voice, sounding as though it was standing right next to him.  
  
The voice suddenly sounded incredibly familiar. Harry sunk to his knees. "Sirius?"  
  
"Hey Harry," Said Sirius as he materialized in front of Harry, "Don't look so sad."  
  
Harry looked at his Godfather in disbelief. He felt a lump form in his throat as he gazed up toward his face, which now looked as healthy as it had in the picture at his parent's Wedding. "This can't be, you- you're gone- d-dead..." Harry stuttered.  
  
"Yes, I know, but I had to come see you one last time. You know, to say goodbye," Sirius replied, also kneeling down, "Any way, I don't want you feeling guilty, my death wasn't your fault."  
  
"YES IT WAS SIRIUS! IT WAS MY FAULT!" Harry yelled, standing up, "IF I HADN'T BEEN SO STUPID---"  
  
"NO Harry, you are NOT stupid, and how were you supposed to know about that false dream..." Sirius interrupted Harry.  
  
"Wait--- how did you know about that dream?" Harry asked, suddenly curious.  
  
"I have my ways Harry, I have my ways. But I can't stay much longer, my time is limited, even in your dreams." Sirius said thoughtfully.  
  
"Sirius--- have you- have you seen my parents?" Harry asked sheepishly.  
  
Sirius smiled a little and said, "Yes, yes I have. They send their love too. They wanted you to know that."  
  
"I already know that, I know that they did." Harry replied quietly.  
  
"Oh, yes, something else," Sirius said with a smirk, "You mother said that if you use another Unforgivable Curse on anyone beside Voldemort, she will scold your ear off once you two meet again. As for me, I have to say, good going, but I'm not worth that."  
  
All of a sudden, Harry and Sirius heard a distant sound. As it got closer, it became louder and clearer. "Sirius... You've got to leave him now..."  
  
Sirius looked to Harry sadly. "Well, Harry, that's my cue. I've got to go. You stay strong, you go it? It's not like I've left you forever. Get Bellatrix for me, Voldemort too. You can do it." And Sirus turned and began to walk in the opposite direction of Harry.  
  
"Good- goodbye Sirius. ...Sirius?" Harry said unsurely.  
  
"Yes, Harry?" Sirius replied, turning around.  
  
Harry ran up to him and hugged him as tightly as he could. "I will really miss you." Harry said, his voice breaking.  
  
"I will miss you too, Harry. I really will." Sirius said lovingly, "You were like my son. I will see you later."  
  
"Okay, yeah, see you..." Harry said breaking away.  
  
Sirius turned once more and walked away.  
  
At that moment, Harry awoke. He looked around and saw that it must have been late at night. he heard no signs of the Dursleys except the noises of his Uncle Vernon snoring.  
  
Harry thought back on his newest dream. Sirius was right, he had to be strong and fight against Voldemort. He would fulfill the Prophecy, and do it in the name of Sirius and his parents.  
  
Sighing slightly, he turned over and fell into sleep once again. 


End file.
